


moonlit waltz.

by axecut



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Very vague mention of Niles troubling past, actually laslow has a troubling past too man theyre both sad, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axecut/pseuds/axecut
Summary: laslow and niles saunter off to spend some lighthearted alone time together.





	moonlit waltz.

A full moon's luminosity served as their only light, plainly in sight where the forest trees allowed an open area for them to move as they desired. It was a remote place Laslow often journeyed to on his late night leisure. He loved the beauty of the scenery, how wonderfully ideal this spot was to practice his dances. Maybe he reached too hard for this similarity, but the way the grass covered every inch of soil, how proudly the trees stood, the wildflowers that grew in astray patches, it unearthed the treasures buried amidst his past when he'd dance a mournful routine in memoriam of the dearly departed within the Ylissean meadows - now feeling somberly reminiscent of his former life underneath the moonlight. Certain warmth would bloom in his chest upon visiting this place. A sad smile always adorned his countenance, a familiar ache tugging his heartstrings. Tonight was no ordinary midnight stroll for sentimental solitude, however, but a romantic getaway to dull the reality that daunted him.

The nights buzzing ambiance, accompanied by Laslow’s subconscious humming, was the perfect melody for a moonlit waltz. He couldn’t have picked a better night for something like this. With the light chill that’d breeze on by, stars twinkling above, he’d nearly fall in love with a wonderfully crafted set-up if his heart weren’t already enraptured by the man in his arms. Truth be told, he has never witnessed Niles so peacefully quiet. It was a side of him seldom seen and carefully placed into Laslow’s trust. If it weren’t for the tranquility of everything, he might’ve teased him for it – poke at how charming it was to see new sides of Niles unfold so naturally. Some comments are best kept for his own enlightenment, he decided, taking note of how this waltz had turned into a gradual embrace. Their steps were slow and awkward as their bodies were held closer, Niles nestling his head into the crook of Laslow’s neck.

 _How cute_. A faint chuckle resonated in his throat at seeing their more affectionate side. “If you’re done for tonight, we can always head on back,” he spoke with soft, diligent consideration as if not to disrupt the moment between them, “although, I’m not particularly opposed to staying here a little longer. It’s up to you.” Delicately, he leaned his head against his, careful not to apply too much weight. Eventually their steps had come to a complete halt. It was easier to ground him into reality after the quixotic state he was in paled at the hands of a tangible focus. He felt Niles breathe in deeply and exhale a slow breath. Laslow’s brow pressed in light care of the situation before him. He was careful – maybe _too_ careful, allowing the silence to carry as he indulged the embrace in its fullest.

Of course these two never carried on without sharing fragments of their harrowing secrets, everything that dirtied their hearts and manifested in unsightly ways. That said, Laslow knew a fair amount of tidbits from Niles history. Nothing written in those book were pretty, pages frayed and crinkled with age; his heart wretched at the memories of such stories. There was a physical emptiness in his chest knowing that his beloved had endured far too much for any person to bear. Laslow so admired him for his strength knowing how great turmoil could damage one’s willpower. Their worlds were so entirely different, metaphorically and realistically, and yet they still found solace in one another’s company. It took a great deal of mistrust (on Niles end, mostly), misinterpreted actions and misunderstood assumptions for them to finally reach each other’s hearts. That is why when Niles would fall silent, Laslow would allow him to. Who knows what thoughts lurked in their head. He tried hard to understand, and understood that patience was the best way of going about it.

With worries taunting his mind, Laslow held him tighter – careful not to be overwhelming given Niles lack of experience receiving affection. Niles' muscles went slightly stiff. Taking this as a bad sign, he loosened his grip significantly, but immediately soon after his own muscles tensed as Niles reciprocated the affections once he felt Laslow’s reluctance. “Oh uh-uh, you’re not getting away just yet.” Their playful words tickled his neck. “Don’t worry,” he nestled his head into Niles' neck in return, “I never plan on leaving your side.” He hushed. His childhood friends would hound him for making a seemingly empty promise. Their home awaited after their mission here was done, he knew this. _He knew this_ , but after witnessing hundreds of souls perish onto his shoulders, Laslow had a hard time parting from people. One would think that after bearing the memories of each face he failed to protect, that he'd lose that part of him that held any hope for genuine human connection. Not in his case. For Laslow, he became increasingly more stubborn with human life. Anyone would be a fool to think he wouldn't fight with reckless abandon to assure the safety of his loved ones. Poor man, his heart is far too sensitive. By having experienced the loss of loved ones it made him all the more determined to secure their protection with his blade. Niles was no exception. Alas, there will come a day where Laslow will have to leave. They've held this discussion before, but vaguely, a vibe of hypothetical lightheartedness encasing that conversation. He'll make sure to bring it into light again more seriously. 

Whatever limited time Laslow had, he made sure it was well spent. Not a single soldier within this army has gone without a gift from yours truly. Little bits of Laslow etched the history of this world with each smile, every fond memory he captured, the small presents of consideration that many have probably taken for granted. Needless to say he spoiled Niles even more so. Albeit, in small doses for his comforts sake.

Contrary to what one might assume, Niles wasn’t the best at receiving genuine compliments. Unworthy of love, he’d tell himself, a street rat no better than the dirt beneath one’s shoes – to put it... _lightly_. However he was always readily argued against by a man who somehow, someway, found it in their heart to care about him. This feeling was so foreign that it angered him. It angered him more so with how patient and considerate Laslow could be, his words never belittling him and always there with a poised smile.

What are the odds, that of all people, Laslow fell for someone like him? A man who smiled off his troubles, carrying his burdens with stride. He'd scoff at Laslow's praise over surviving his own hardships. If any man were to be praised for surviving, it should be _him_ , he'd often argue. This was no contest on who had it worst, absolutely never - but to see a man still wear a smile despite all what was thrown at him was something he greatly revered him for. Having a person like _that_ hold Niles in such high esteem left an addled mind alone to tussle with even more addled nerves.

A blush tinged Laslow's cheeks as Niles' passionate heart could be felt against his chest.

It was a long, worthwhile road in the end. After all, this would be Niles' first hug – and he was not ready to let go just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this was just a cute little thing i wanted to whip up. hope you like it!! :^) i wrote most of this at 3 am so sorry for any mistakes pfft


End file.
